1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of carburetors, particularly with respect to a carburetor which can efficiently provide a desirable air-fuel mixture with a minimum of moving parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional carburetors contain a venturi throat of a fixed or variable size to provide sufficient pressures where the vaporized fuel is mixed with the air stream to provide for combustion thereof as required to supply power for the operation of the engine. Typically, where the vaporization occurs, at the periphery of the fuel and air paths, it has been found desirable to move a portion of the carburetor so that the venturi is varied when it is desired to vary the flow of air at the mixture point. Such carburetors have been found to be very complex in design and subject to breakdown.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,887,309; 2,939,776; 3,273,869; 2,841,374; and 2,742,721.
The present invention provides a relatively novel carburetor construction wherein fuel is fed to the periphery of a pair of parallel surfaces which is then mixed with a variable air supply. The air supply is controlled by the throttle mechanism of the automobile. When the automobile is idling a secondary fuel air mixture is provided to the engine. The carburetor further eliminates the need for a choke mechanism.